The Dragneel Twins
by BookLoverGirl18
Summary: What would happen if Natsu had a twin sister? Well, that is just who Violet Dragneel is...well they're half- siblings. Join Violet along with her brother in his adventures that makes Violet's hair turn grey.


***Author's Note: I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima, but I do own my OC characters in this story that I created. Please do not copy this story and claim it as your own."

Chapt. 1: The Dragneel Twins and The Celestial Wizard

"YOUR HOPLESS!," screeched a short girl at a young pink hair man, "I CANNOT BELIEVE I'M RELATED TO A PATHETIC BROTHER LIKE YOU!"

"ITS NOT MY FAULT VIOLET!," wheezed the pink head man, "I CAN'T HELP THAT I GET MOTION SICKNESS!"

"Violet, go easy on the poor guy," came a child-like voice from above Violet, "He had to take the train for hours cause he couldn't get off the train."

"SHUT IT, YOU STUPID CAT!," Violet roared with tick marks on her forehead, as she dragged her brother across the ground seeing as he can't move on his own, "ITS HIS OWN DAMN FAULT, IF HE WOULD HAVE GOTTEN UP LIKE I TOLD HIM TO, HE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS PATHETIC STATE!"

The girl, Violet, was a short 19- year old girl. She had short, curly brown hair that came a little above her shoulders with a bangs on her eyes, which she had pinned back with green bobby pins in a design of a fairy, she had mint-green eyes. She was wearing an ice-blue shirt that came off her shoulder and stopped under her breast plate, over a white tank top. She had on black stretch pants that came a little past her knees under black short-shorts with a jade green belt. She had on black sneaker boots (the ones that go up to your knees) with green laces. She also had on 1 black leather glove on her left hand and a green leather wristband on her right. On her thigh was a tattoo in the shape of a fairy in green ink. And she had a lime green hip pouch on dangling off her right hip. Finally, she had a jade green dagger that was inside a mint-green sheath on her thigh.

The man, Natsu, that she was dragging behind her had pink hair and black eyes. He was wearing a navy blue, vest that he had opened and a pair of white pants that had a navy-blue skirt (***Author's Note: or a man skirt) over the pants. He also had a pair of black sandals For accessories, he a long white scarf that looked like dragon scales and a navy blue leather wristband on his right wrist. He had a red tattoo in a shape of a fairy on his left shoulder.

But the most puzzling thing that all the people gawking at them for was a blue flying, talking tom cat with a green bag over its shoulders, Happy,.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even bother hanging around you guys…," Violet began only to stop when she realized that Natsu and Happy were gone and were pushing through a crowd calling Salamander, "DON'T GO RUNNING OFF ON YOUR OWN, YOU MORONS!"

I went over to a fruit stand and grabbed a red apple and chucked it at Natsu, however Natsu moved and it hit a blond hair girl instead.

"I'M AM SO SORRY," I apologized running towards the girl, pushing people out of the way before glancing up at who everyone was crowding around, noticing how all the girls were acting weird.

"That's ok, you actually saved me there," the girl said sticking her hand out in greeting, "I'm Lucy, and that guy was using a charm on all the girls."

Lucy was wearing a white and blue top with a collar. She had a short blue skirt with a tan belt that held a ring with 3 keys and a black whip hanging off her hips. She also had knee-high black leather boots. Part of her blonde hair was tied in a little side ponytail by a blue ribbon. Her eyes were brown and she had a black wristband on her left wrist.

"It's nice to meet you Lucy, " I greeted with a smile as I shook her hand, then I marched over to Natsu and Happy dragging them back to Lucy, "I'm Violet and the pink haired idiot is Natsu, my brother, and the blue furball is Happy."

"YOU TWO ARE SIBLINGS?," Lucy wondered with disbelieving eyes as she pointed to Natsu and me, "YOU TWO LOOK NOTHING ALIKE!"

"Well, we're half-siblings," I corrected myself with a bored tone (because _everyone_ says that the first time they meet us, then later on they understand), "We have different moms, but we lived with Igneel ever since… anyways, do you know where we can get some food?"

"Yeah sure," Lucy nodded heading towards the restaurant as she called over her shoulders, "I'll even pay for your meals as thanks for saving me back there."

"You'll be regretting that later, Lucy," I warned with lips curled in a smirk, "Those two are bottomless pits."

"HOW CAN YOU TWO EAT SO MUCH!," Lucy remarked with bugging eyes at seeing the table stacked to almost the ceiling with dishes, "THAT'S ALMOST ALL MY SAVINGS!"

"I tried to warn you," I chided while leaning back against the chair watching the two bottomless pits still stuffing their faces, "But you wouldn't listen…"

"I get what you mean now, Violet," Lucy huffed as she turned towards me to ask me something, "What are you guys doing here anyways?"

"Those two pigs," I began as I pointed to them with my thumb with slight irritation, "Wanted to look for Igneel here, even though everyone tried to explain to them that he wouldn't be here, they refused to believe it unless they saw it with their own eyes, and I came with them to make sure they stayed out of trouble."

"Who's Igneel?," Lucy questioned with a puzzled look, "And why wouldn't he be here?"

"To answer your first question, Igneel was our caregiver growing up," I answered as Natsu and Happy had finally finished eat and were looking up at me, "The answer to your second question, is Igneel was a dragon."

"DRAGON!," Lucy jumped up from her chair with shocked eyes "THERE'S NO WAY A DRAGON WOULD BE IN A HUMAN TOWN!"

"I know, but try telling that to those two," I agreed while pointing Natsu and Happy who had shocked expressions, "And without getting a headache."

"Hey, have you ever heard of a Wizard Guild?," Lucy asked with sparkles in her eyes, "I really want to get into one, but the best one are so hard to get into."

"Umm…Lucy," I began only to get cut off by Natsu and Happy dragging me off as they flew out of the restaurant saying we needed to leave before the next train comes, "BYE LUCY, IT WAS NICE MEETING YOU!"

"Yeah…you two, Violet," Lucy called looking flabbergasted as we dashed out of the restaurant, "They looked familiar for some reason…"

"NATSU, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT DRAGGING ME OFF FOR NO REASON?," I fumed as I whacked Natsu on the head with my fist, "WE DIDN'T EVEN….Did you two hear that?"

"Yup," nodded Natsu and Happy with shadows forming on their faces along with me as they nodded towards a ship out at in the sea, "It sounds like it came from over there."

"Let's teach them never to mess with the Fairy Tail Guild shall we boys?," I smirked as we started running towards the ship.

"I was hoping you would say that," Natsu smirked, cracking his knuckles as Happy carried him while I was using my magic powers to bring me over there.

"DON'T BELIEBE EVERYTHING YOU HEAR, LUCY!," I shouted while crashing through the ceiling landing on top of Natsu (who suddenly became sick as he landed on the boat), "FAIRY TAIL WOULD NEVER HAVE JACKASSES LIKE HIM IN THEIR GUILD!"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW, YOU LITTLE BITCH!," roared the same man from earlier coming towards me only to stop in his tracks as it finally dawned on him who I was, "YOU'RE VIOLET FROM THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD!"

"Yup," I smirked as I grabbed a white snow leopard charm from my hip pouch before throwing it on to the deck, "COME OUT AND DO YOUR STUFF LEXA!"

"You called, Violet?," a snow leopard turned towards me, "who should we beat today?"

"Him," I pointed at the guy I saw earlier today, as I mounted Lexa's back and pulled out my dagger as we rushed towards him, "HAPY GET LUCY OUT OF HERE WHILE WE GET KICK THIS GUY'S BUTT!"

"ON IT!," Happy affirmed as he picked Lucy and flew off

"YOU THINK WE'LL LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!," roared the guy as he came towards Lexa and me , "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"I LOVE TO SEE YOU TRY!," I taunted with a smirk, "Hey Lexa do you think you can let me transform into you?"

"Not a problem," smirked the snow leopard as I got off of her and held her paw to my hand, "Be careful alright."

"I will and thanks," I assured as I turned into a snow leopard tackling the guy to the floor, while pinning him by his clothes with little snow leopard nails (they can do that its pretty epic) and taking care of all the others before turning back to myself picking up the snow leopard charm and kissing it as a thanks, "GET UP YOU USELESS BAG OF BOLTS!"

I kicked Natsu in the shin as he moaned from motion sickness then making hawk wings come out my back and flying off with Natsu holding onto my back, towards where Happy and Lucy are.

"Thanks Quil," I muttered as I kissed the owl charm and putting it back into my hip bag and sheathing my dagger and dragging Lucy, towards the train, while Happy carried Natsu, "COME ON LUCY AND MEET THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD!"

TO BE CONTINUED….


End file.
